


Derek Adopts a Puppy

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek covers a few of Scott’s shifts at Deaton’s. He ends up adopting a chocolate lab, or rather, it adopts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Adopts a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/77047029519/moonwasours-dani-asked-for-sterek-adopt-a).

When Derek offers to cover a few of Scott’s shifts at Deaton’s while he’s busy studying for his junior year finals, he thinks it’ll be a good reason for him to get out of the house for a few hours a day. What he’s totally unprepared for is adopting a chocolate lab, or rather, when it adopts him.

Some shithead left a litter of puppies in Deaton’s parking lot in the dead of winter and all of them have been adopted out except the runt. Cosby has become the unofficial mascot at the vet’s office, greeting everyone with his round, innocent eyes and excited little tail. He’s happy to see everyone, but he likes Derek the most, or so Deaton teases.

By early June, when Scott’s ready to resume working, the puppy has wormed its way into Derek’s withered and anemic heart. Derek scratches him behind the ear and watches as his little hind leg twitches involuntarily.

"You could give him a good home, Derek," Deaton says as they close down for the day.

"I had a dog once…" Derek thinks about their family Beagle he had when he was a kid.

"Peanut Butter, if I’m not mistaken." 

Derek both hates and is comforted by Deaton knowing so much about his family.

"It was Cora’s dog." 

"Maybe, but she liked you better, too."

"Only because Cora played too rough, was always pulling his tail."

"You’ve always had a softer touch." Deaton scoops up Cosby and puts him in Derek’s arms.

Derek just squeezes the little guy and puts him on top of the counter to fasten a leash on him. Deaton puts a box together of food and treats and the last of Cosby’s meds for his ear infection. Derek leads Cosby out to the Toyota and gets him settled. He returns to the office for the box of supplies, and during the three minutes Derek is gone, little Cosby just wails.

"Take care of each other." Deaton offers a fond smile.

Derek just rolls his eyes.

**

Cosby is too little to go on runs with Derek, so he takes him for a couple of short walks a day. They walk through town, cut through the field at the high school, and ramble through farmers market.

When school lets out for the summer, Scott picks up more hours at Deaton’s and that leaves Stiles on his own. He works a couple hours a day at the Sheriff’s Department doing filing, and that’s where Derek runs into him when he turns in a lost wallet to the Lost and Found at the station.

"Oh my God, do you have a puppy?" Stiles shrieks from behind the desk. He nearly trips over his own feet getting up to come around greet Cosby.

Cosby senses Stiles’ excitement and starts whimpering happily and dancing around Derek’s legs and tripping on his own leash. Stiles drops to his knees and Cosby puts his paws on his shoulders and noses him and licks at him sloppily.

"Hey, buddy, what’s you’re name? Where’s your grumpy dad been hiding you?" Stiles coos at Cosby.

Derek finds the whole scene fucking adorable and he just can’t. "This is Cosby."

"Like Bill?" Stiles looks up at Derek from under his ridiculous eyelashes.

"Yeah, I mean--"

"Because of Jello Chocolate Pudding Pops?"

Derek blushes and really tries not to groan.

Stiles laughs, but it’s nice, because he’s not laughing at Derek this time.

"That is the single greatest thing I have ever heard."

Derek really hopes he never has to tell Stiles the story about naming their pet Beagle, because he has it on good authority that Stiles loves Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

From that day on, Stiles insists on cutting out of work to go on walks with Derek and Cosby. Cosby grows bigger and stronger, and soon he’s yanking on his leash to get to the station faster so he can see Stiles. If Derek picks up his pace, well no one has to know.

They walk Cosby twice a day around Beacon Hills. They pick up coffee in the mid-morning and meander down Main Street together. Cosby does circles around them and sometimes that leads to Stiles and Derek tangled up in his leash. Their bodies brush up against each other and it’s like little electric shocks, but the pleasant kind. Derek wonders if Stiles feels it too. Derek takes advantage of Stiles’ inability to maintain balance while walking with Cosby by putting a hand around his shoulder or grabbing onto his arm. If Stiles notices it or is bothered by it, he doesn’t say anything.

In the evenings, when the sun is setting, they go for walks in the preserve. It’s safer there for Derek to let Cosby go off-leash. He romps around sniffing everything, but he always returns to Derek and Stiles after a few minutes to check in. 

"You’re so good with him," Stiles says when Cosby sidles up to Derek. Cosby nudges Derek’s leg to let him know he wants to be petted.

"Me? You’re the one that turned him into a puddle of goo when he met you. I have never seen a dog just lay down so shamelessly in front of a stranger."

"Aww, he has good taste, what can I say." Stiles kneels down and starts to tussle with Cosby in a patch of tall grass.

Cosby barrels into Derek and sends him sprawling down next to Stiles. The thing is, Derek is strong and he could have stayed standing, but he honestly doesn’t want to, not when Stiles is on the ground playing with his dog. He looks like something out of a calendar featuring sexy dudes with their dogs. That’s a thing right?

Derek turns his head to watch Stiles, the sunset bathing him in golden light, and he has to close his eyes or else he’s going to do something stupid -- like lean over a fraction of an inch and kiss the hell out of him, kind of like what Stiles is doing at that very second. Derek snaps his eyes open and he can see every eyelash resting against Stiles’ cheek. He can feel his velvety tongue slipping past Derek’s parted lips. He can smell the lemonade they drank back at the loft, and Stiles’ fabric softener, and the scent that’s all his own. He can feel Cosby nuzzling him in the side, trying to squish in between them for a cuddle.

Derek finally relaxes into the kiss and just lets go.


End file.
